The Walter Elias Disney Academy for the unique and gifted
by The Pyoman
Summary: Walt Disney wasn't a famous cartoonist in this world. Instead, he created an academy that would one day house the characters he created! This is meant to be completely AU, with most of the famous Disney movie characters.
1. Chapter 1

"You couldn't do it."

"Yeah, I could!"

"It's impossible, so just give it up!"

The young woman shook her head furiously at the man she had to sit next to on the plane ride. It was a coincidence that they were both on the same plane and planning to attend the same college, but the two of them didn't see it as anything other than that.

The young man at the window seat looked out to the clouds; his sapphire blue eyes looked off in to the horizon hoping that this would be where he was meant to be. He never really had a home, although he did have parents that supported him, he always seemed to feel out of place wherever he went.

The young woman was no different either. She had come from a family lead by men, and although she was strong and confident, their ways would not allow her to do what she wanted. Her short black hair rarely got in her eyes, as it was perfectly straight and she always did her best to keep it from getting over her face. The now short hair that she had was never always like that; when she lived with her family, it was incredibly long and flowed like the wind. She cut her hair much shorter soon after she left, in an attempt to seem somewhat more masculine, without losing any of her femininity.

The young man had his fiery red hair in sort of a mullet fashion, with the front raising high and combed back, and the back trailed down his neck to the top of his spine and rippled about at the end. He looked over to the young woman to his left and shrugged. "Alright, just tell me how it would have happened if you were there." If she really could do what he had heard her say, then he would want to picture it in his mind on how it would happen.

For the rest of the flight, the young woman described in great detail how she could have saved more than a few hundred thousand if she were there and fighting. The young man listened calmly and quietly, as if he were a child, and she a storyteller. It was quite the story, and it lasted until the plan had reached their destination.

Getting up out of her seat, the young woman entered the isle the grab her things from the overhead compartment. She had a little trouble reaching them, but with the help of the young man, the both of them got everything they needed and slowly walked out of the plain. As she carried her bags, she muttered to herself in disgust. "I wish the ancestors would have made me taller." She muttered. Back home, she never had a height problem, as everyone was around the same height, but out in the public, she was more on the short side. It didn't help in the slightest that her new redheaded friend stood well over 6 feet.

As the two of them left the plane, they decided to stick together for the time being. Neither of them minded the others company, and they told each other stories about their homes. The woman was under the average height, but her slender and athletically toned body made up for her height. She was quick and on her feet. The young man was mostly muscle, and although he sure had strength, his body was tall and skinny. It was remarkable on how he could lift as much as he could, and do the things that he had done.

As the two of them walked to the food court to get something to eat, the young woman ordered something from Panda Express, while the young man simply ordered Wendy's. As the two of them sat down together, the young woman thought to herself. 'I guess this is as close to my family's cooking as I'm going to get. Could be worse I guess.' She mentally shrugged as she looked up to her new friend in curiosity. "I don't think I got your name before." She said with a curious tone. The young man looked at her and nodded. "You're right. I'm Hercules. And you are..?" He drifted off intentionally. She nodded back to him and took a bite from her food. "Mulan; of the Fa family."


	2. Pyro's noteintermission

**Hey guys, this is Pyro and I'm sorry for the wait. The next chapter for the Disney Academy will be out shortly, but I am asking for a few people to beta for me to help me with anything that seems wrong. I'm hoping to have the next chapter out in a week or so and for the most part the first few chapters will be solely focused on introducing characters. This chapter is going to be a step up from the last one so it will be bigger and hopefully better then the first. I'm sorry to keep any of you guys waiting, but it's been a little rough lately but I'm still pushing through!**


End file.
